1 vs 100
by animewatcher202
Summary: Madara vs in attack on titan? now the survivors have a perfect advantage! (under revision)
1. introduction

_**author note: hello fanfiction-ers im BACK with an all new story. I own NOTHING except my imagination and the plot for THIS story. reviews are greatly appreciated.=) thanks.**_

("human speech")

_(human thought)_

**Titan speech (if any)**

STORY START!

* * *

Madara looked down upon the ninja alliance, ninja was written on their headbands to prove the nations signed a treaty.

"How many Elemental Nations are in this treaty" he asked.

Kabuto appeared next to him in Edo Tensei Nidaime Tsuchikage body "all of them" he simply replied, the Uchiha looked down unto the ninja before him with boredom. "let's get this over with", Madara jumped from the canyon top, just as a wave of sand crashed to where he stood only seconds ago.

"Looks like they'll be hard to capture" Gaara said to no one in particular. Madara took a stance in the shadow of the canyon, "KOI" he yelled out to all of the ninja that stood before him all armed with various weapons and tools. The KI of all the ninja would've made any man run and cry for his mother. Madara charged forward just as they did, the first unfortunate fool had his jaw broken from the first punch, Madara then grabbed his body and threw it to the next ninja who dropped his katana, Madara then wrapped his arm around the third ninja's neck and turned breaking his neck, the forth ninja swung at the Uchiha with a demon wind shuriken, only for it to be taken away and slice him in half. Madara then ran through the other 20 ninja ahead of him, on the last he threw the oversized shuriken at him. He then picked up a katana from the fallen ninja. He beheaded two more ninja who rushed him at the same time. The Uchiha continued to cut down on the ninja numbers. Two ninja unexpectedly grabbed Madara's arms to hold him down while a third ninja walked to him with an axe raised above his head. Madara smirked as the axe dropped from his hands. The ninja had been caught in a genjutsu.

"Weak" Madara then shifted his weight to where he used the two ninja arms to lift himself to split kick them in their sides. Another ninja rushed Madara out for revenge, of his fallen comrade.

"DI-" he didn't finish his word as Madara picked him up from his neck "You want to dance?" suddenly a large amount of chakra was suddenly herd nearby. Madara turned just in time to be hit by a pitch black ball of chakra held by a blonde, battle mode shadow clone, he could tell that much. "HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU: THIRD STAGE"

* * *

_**WELL THERE WE GO, THAT'S IS HOW MADARA MADE TO ATTACK ON TITAN I'LL UPDATE SOON.!**_


	2. new warrior

"HAISHIN NO JUTSU: 3RD STAGE"

Madara looked around the new landscape before him. Over grown trees, bushes and grass stretched all around him.

"Where am I?" the Uchiha looked around "this looks nothing like Suna". Madara looked around madly, trying to place what elemental nation he was in. While Madara was looking around, a line of titans marched by, "Well you don't see that in Konoha" he smirked, "looks like this place will be…interesting".

Madara followed the giants to a gigantic wall. "Hmm, looks like…" in a gigantic green flash, the Colossal Titan appeared. "This place just gets more interesting every second".

* * *

"It's been a while" Eren Yeager stood in front of the Colossal Titan, "old friend" he spat the last part in hatred. The Colossal Titan looked at Eren _'__**Hmm…a foolish kid, but he doesn't fear me…as a matter of fact…I think it has too much hatred to fear'**_Eren then used this time, since the colossus was distracted, to shoot a line to the titan.**_ 'Defiantly no fear in his eyes'_**Eren flew right at the Colossal Titan **_'too bad, I really wanted to obliterate the kid…oh well'_**the colossus quickly swatted Eren halfway across the town, right in to a rooftop._** 'I thought he would be more of a challenge…oh well humans break so easily'**_ the titan swept wall Trost clean of the cannons and just like it appeared, it disappeared.

"Eren, Eren help" a voice screamed "help me"

* * *

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo uncountably sorry but then again I didn't break my laptop on purpose


	3. troublesome

"Hmm" Madara was on the nose of a 15-meter titan, "What makes these things so…dominate here?" He was looking directly in the eyes of the titan, trying to find as much information as possible and where the smoke was coming from. Madara watched in slight fascination as the arm of the titan slowly regrew "I guess that is their special ability huh, I should strictly go for instant kill only hmmp"

15 minutes ago

Madara was currently refilling his canteen, washing kunai and training all at once. It was thanks to the Kage: Bushin No Jutsu. The real Madara was meditating on a rock when something felt off. All the animals went silent, even the bugs something was very wrong. He then got a feeling or sense that he was being watched. It started low, but gradually got louder the rythmatic *THUMP* * THUMP* *THUMP* of footsteps. '_Too heavy to be a human or animal'_ the footsteps got louder and faster 'must be those things from early today'. Five 15-meter class titans, six 20-meter class, and three 10-meter class titans all charged Madara. Adrenaline pumped through his veins "finally a fight".

Madara dispelled the four clones, the first either dumb or brave titan rushed toward him. Madara's susanoo right arm wielding a jagged blade sliced the titans at the knees and ran the blade through its forehead. _'One down thirteen to go'_ two of the 15-meter class ran at two different sides, Madara jumped straight up, the titans kept running full speed and collide head first into each other. While coming down, the blade quickly beheaded them, the two 10 and a 15-meter class charged him. Madara quickly ran through the hand signs 'Katon: gouka mekkyaku' a huge wave of fire enveloped the three titans. The titans were still smiling even though they were on fire, _'creepy '._ All six 20-meter class titans made a charge, susanoo full body manifested. Madara mangekyou sharingan activated, 'these things forced my hand' susanoo had all six titans, one in each hand. Slowly susanoo crushed their necks with a loud and sickening *CRUNCH* he dropped them. The last 1o-meter turned to walk away, Madara threw a kunai through the back of its head. The 15-meter cocked its head to the right as if wondering _'why'd you do that?' _

END OF FLASHBACK

After killing the last of the titans, Madara strolled in the direction of the carnage. "I hope this will be more interesting.

* * *

**_I need reviews_**

**_It just occurred to me that I may have OOCed Madara, I but it's sort of too late now to change that sorry for all that were expecting him to be exactly like cannon_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the delay, lot of sh..stuff happened but without further delay here's chapter 3_**

* * *

"This is the last time I follow you out here" a girl who looked around seventeen or eighteen. She had black combat boots, black jeans, red shirt with a black star in the middle, and the Scouts jacket on; she had black eyes and short even blacker hair. "It's not my fault Terra, I was following Skye" the other person, a boy looked around thirteen or fourteen. He had green combat boots, blue jeans, blue shirt with a green circle in the middle and a green jacket; he had a dirty blond hair color with a blue left eye and a green right eye. "Shut your fucking face, Gen" Skye hissed. She had all black combat boots, black jeans, black shirt with a white moon in the middle, a white hood with a golden pendant around her neck; she had long black half shaved hair cut with brown eyes.

"Why?" Terra whispered back.

"Look" Gen pointed to the very thing Skye shushed them for; in the middle of the clearing, there were seven wolves each one the size of a Fiat. The wolves came in several different colors from midnight black to solid gold

"I want one" Terra muttered under her breath. The adult wolves watched as the pups played, and fought one another. The all black wolf, larger than the rest, dragged a dead bull. Instantly almost too quickly the wolves devoured the corpse. "Well that was pleasant to watch". After watching the feast and a few pukes later, a strange man stepped in the clearing.

He had black sandals, strange black pants, and strange black shirt with red armor on top; he had long black spiky hair. The large black wolf, most likely the alpha, walked towards the strange man.

"Either this guy is blind, or stupid." Skye commented.

"I say blind, look at his eyes." Gen pointed out, Terra and Skye both looked at the strange person's eyes. They were red like blood and had a weird black pattern in them.

"Shouldn't we like save him, or something?" Terra asked. The alpha was growling at the strange man, as if daring him to come closer. The wolf then completely stopped no growling or even movement. The stranger raised his hand, wolf looked up. He then lowed and the wolf followed.

"You can come out now." The stranger said in a calm voice.

"Do you think he's talking to us?" Gen asked. As if on cue a metal handle with a sharp tip flew right next to Skye's head. The stranger was looking directly at them.

"I take that as a yes?" Terra said.

They all slowly walked out of the bushes, arms raised to avoid another pointy object thrown at them.

"I'm going to ask a few questions" he started, "they better make sense". They all nodded.

"Where am I?"

* * *

_**I tend to leave on cliffhangers lately, sorry. :) until next time ja ne**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Where am I?" he asked calmly

Armin was standing in front of Eren, he and his blade covered in blood.

**_Flashback_**

Armin was panicking; he was currently in the mouth of a titan. Thinking quickly, he curled himself in a ball hoping the titan couldn't bite him in half. Thankfully the plan worked, the titan swallowed him whole most likely thinking he was already dead. Eren watched in complete shock and horror as Armin, his best friend and surrogate brother was eaten by a titan. The titan turned around, and ran, leaving its neck exposed

"You're dead!" Eren ran across the rooftop he crashed into, and jumped. In midair, he shot a line to the titan. "I am going to kick your-"the titan stopped moving, Eren had enough time to let out a surprised yelp, before falling to the ground.

"What the hell?" Eren looked at the beheaded titan. Its body already began to dissolve into nothing. Armin rolled out of the dissolving titan.

**_End Flashback_**

"Armin are you-"Armin immediately puked. Eren grabbed Armin and shot a line towards the nearest rooftop. Armin was still empting his stomach.

"You alright?" Armin was dry heaving.

"Yea, I think I can-"Armin stumbled a few steps before shooting a line to the bell tower. 'His first kill' Eren thought 'I wonder what he saw inside?' Eren shot a line to the bell tower, on his way there a 10-meter titan jumped out of nowhere and chomped on his leg. Shock struck like lightning on him, 'this how I'll die?...NO, I haven't killed any yet!' A flash of black was the only thing Eren saw, the titan that had his leg fell.

"What who was that?" Eren looked around as long as he could before shooting another line towards the water tower. A 20-meter titan had its back towards Eren "MINE" he snarled.

**_Back in forest._**

"What type of question is that?" Skylar demanded. Gen looked over at Madara as if he was an alien. 'Now that I think about, it I am'. Madara stood there absorbing the new information. 'So I'm most likely in another dimension but how?'

"You are on Earth" Terra explained. 'So the Hiashin no Jutsu sent me back in time, not space or maybe both' Madara mauled over this new information.

"We better move before-"Gen didn't get to finish his sentence as suddenly all the wolves howled in unison. The pups that were playing instantly went towards the pack, when all the pups were collected they left.

"The hell was that for?" Skylar asked. The universe answered her question, several 15-meter titans came rushing from the forest. Madara charged at the herd of titans.

"Hey, is he suicidal?" Gen asked, "He doesn't have a 3D maneuver." Gen, Skylar, and Terra watched dumbfounded at the strange man. Madara went through hand signs while charging, tree roots immediately erupted from the ground impaling any nearby titans.

"Foolish." Susanoo beheaded the first titan, its body and head disintegrated almost immediately. The second titan was cleaved in half. Titans began to charge him; a few smarter ones threw boulders at him. A boulder sailed just above his head; he escaped being crushed with a **Shushin**. **Katon: Gokakyo no jutsu** Madara burned fifteen titans with the jutsu. "Let's wrap this up", Madara's Eternal Mangekyou Sharringan shifted and changed colors until it became the Rinnegan. "All mighty Crush!" blood splattered everywhere as the Titans skulls were nothing more than goop.


	6. author note

This story is now going towards a painstaking slow pace, I AM NOT ABONDONING THIS STORY RP I AM NOT ABONDONING THIS STORY it will just take a long time for me to post more chapters Ja Ne- Animewatcher202


	7. Chapter 7

Eren stood in the middle of it all, basking in his carnage. Titan remains were dissolving away all around him. 'I will kill them all, none of those monsters will ever threaten us!' thirty or so Titan corpses were around him. Eren quickly zipped line to a rooftop, titans milled around aimlessly some destroying buildings for no apparent reason. A few titans began chasing and eating some of the villagers and soldiers. "Die" Eren watched mystified at the black blur that slaughtered the titans trying to eat the people. Mikasa. The said girl was killing titans left to right as she flew to the next rooftop, not even worried about the countless titans below her. Everything went south after that, titans started to noticed Mikasa. "Mikasa!" those were the last words he told his surrogate sister, as a 10-meter titan jumped from behind her catching her lower half into its mouth. Mikasa thrashed around violently, stabbing and cutting at the titan, but it all ended in vain as the titan bit down and ate her.

"MIKASA" Eren was dumbfounded at what he just witness, his sister was just eaten right in front of him. Anger began to conquer the disbelief as he grabbed his swords. "For Mikasa!"

Back with Madara

"So you all come from a city surrounded by walls, which your people pray to, living in fear of these beast you all call titans?" Madara questioned. They were resting on their way to the city when Madara decided to ask the questions.

"Pretty much, yeah exactly what you said" Terra answered, "So what's your back-story?"

"Mine is an Extensive one." Madara replied.

"Well it's going to take us at least a week to get back to the city, so we'll have to do something." Gen started. They walked a few more yards in silence "It's about to get dark soon, we should head back to the Mother Tree." This got Madara's attention. "Mother Tree?"

"Yeah, it's this tree in the middle of the forest that's taller than any other tree," Skylar answered "it was the first place that the original 1000 stayed."

"The original 1000?"

"They were the first 1000 warriors that left the city, and fought the titans." Gen answered.

"They were great warriors that fought the first titans, and rumor has it that they established another city somewhere out here," Terra added, "but like I said rumors."

Madara thought about the new piece of information, _' I may have to look into this information, although dumb these things do have numbers' _after about five hours of walking, the group made it towards the mouth of the forest, the sun started to set.

"We have to hurry, the titans get agitated at night" Gen commented.

"Why?" Madara questioned

"Because they can't see as well in the day time, they also bump into each other a lot and sometimes get into fights" Terra answered.

Silently the trio unlatched their 3d movers, and shot off towards the nearest tree. "Wait shouldn't we get Madara?" Skylar asked. To her surprise, Madara was slowly walking up a tree with his arms crossed.

"WHAT THE-"all three of their jaws hit the ground as Madara strolled to them eye brows raised in a questioning manner.

"What?"

"How did you do that?" Gen asked.

"That's right, you all never seen a shin-obi before," Madara started, "but that is a long story so let's wait till we get to this 'Mother Tree'."

Terra nodded as the three shot off towards the Mother Tree, Madara leapt from tree to tree ahead of them.

'He's quick' Gen spectated.


	8. Secrets

Eren was furious as he chased down that titan, rage had consumed his thoughts, and every time he closed his eyes the scene would replay itself_ 'where are you, I'm killing you with my own hands' _the titan sped around a large stone building with tall steeples, and stained glass. 'The Church' Eren quickly shot a line towards the top of the steeple. When he looks at the same path that the titan followed, he saw an empty road, 'How could something that size get away so easily?' Eren jumped down too soon, three titans seemed to have emerged from the shadows, including the one that ate Mikasa. 'Bastards, so they thought they could corner me' he shot a line that pierced through a Titans neck, he then flew towards the Titan 'just a little more' Erin's blades went into a flurry of slashes and decapitated the Titan.

"Today, you will DIE!" Eren yelled. The Titan that ate Mikasa didn't dissolve like the rest instead it sat there like an actual corpse, before Eren could ask himself why the Titan didn't dissolve; the other two titans rushed him at the same time. Everything happened to quickly for Eren to comprehend, first the Titan corpse exploded then one of the Titans got a high kick to the face by a slender more feminine Titan.

"What the-"Eren didn't get to finish his sentence as the Girl Titan began beating down the other Titan.

"Mikasa?" Eren asked himself. The titan look like a splitting image of the girl except the longer ears and less skin, she had crystal-bones growing from her elbows, knees and finger tips she had long brown hair, and bright green eyes just like Eren.

"RAAAAAAHHH" Mikasa roared. The other Titan a 20-meter class sprinted forward at never before seen speeds. The Titan punched Mikasa in the face; the Titan took the advantage and ran forward to deliver another punch. The Titan froze, fresh blood gushed from the nape of its neck in the determination to kill Mikasa, it forgot about Eren who killed it.

"Mikasa!" Eren called out. The Titaness kept trudging on looking for its next victim.

_**Back with Madara.**_

The group had forged on taking down a few titans along the way when they reached a clearing.

"This wasn't here before." Terra began.

"Gen are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah do southeast around three miles from the city." Gen replied.

"Do you mean where the smoke is coming from?" Madara asked in a bored tone. The trio followed Madara's gaze towards the city with black smoke rising from the walls.

"When did-"Terra began.

"It's been doing that all day" Madara answered.

"Well let's head back" Skylar growled impatience clear in her voice.

"That would take all day and we can't travel at night." Gen said.

The group argued on as Madara walked up a nearby tree and rested on the top branch and watched as the trio continued.

"If we wait until tomorrow there won't be anyone to save." Skylar stated.

"If we leave now we won't be able to able help if we're exhausted." Terra countered. Madara then noticed that Gen hasn't said anything since the beginning of the argument.

"You to huh?" Madara almost fell from his branch, he looked at where the voice came from and sure enough it was Gen.

"How did you?" Madara had never been snuck up on and the fact that this child could made him weary. Gen ignored Madara's question and continued to watch his other two team mates argue below. The argument had gotten so heated that the two girls now had out their blades, Madara watched with new interest as Gen jumped down to stop the fight.


End file.
